Anything You Can Do
by Sage-Kandy
Summary: It's just one of those days, you know? One where argueing with your other half and stealing priceless pieces of art is the best thing you can do...Take a look in Daisuke's head on an interestingly boring day...


 _**Anything You can Do**_

Disclaimer: I do not own D. N. Angel or this song!

Summary: It's just one of those days where having an older brother's soul sharing your body gets on your nerves…



It had started out a simple little tease about not being as good a thief as Dark, and now, in the middle of a mission, they were having an argument about who was more worthy of having control of the body.

"It's my body, Dark! I have full claim over it!" Daisuke yelled, his voice echoing only in the back of the phantom thief's head.

'Well, it's obvious that I'm the better guy, so I should get claim over it…shouldn't I? It's only fair!' Dark countered, deactivating the security system surrounding his current art piece.

"How do you know you're the better guy? Do you have any proof?" Daisuke asked, looking around for the ever present Hiwatari chief.

'For one, Risa likes me, not you! The WORLD likes me!' Dark chuckled as he sensed Hiwatari's presence in the corner.

"Talking to yourself, Dark? Are you that lonely without me around?" Satoshi Hiwatari, a blue haired classmate of Daisuke's was walking out of the shadows, glaring at the phantom thief.

"No worries of that ever happening. No, I was just talking to my tamer…we can carry on quite the conversation sometimes…care to join in?" Dark laughed at the dark look the young officer gave him.

"No? Just as well, then. I've got to run anyways" and with that Dark was off.

"Curious…" Satoshi mumbled as he turned and sounded the alarm, telling the police that it was over.

'No need to ring the alarm…I'm fairly sure they saw him take off' the ever present voice of Krad rang in the blue haired students head.

"Oh shut up, Krad" Satoshi mumbled, walking back down the steps to go home.

In the Niwa house, miles away from the museum where the theft had occurred there sat a red haired boy in front of his mirror. In the mirror, however, was not his reflection, but the reflection of a purple haired seventeen year old with a cocky grin that couldn't be wiped off.

"Dark, I'm going to say this one more time…my body, my skills, my training…my life. Besides, I can do anything you can do" Daisuke growled out.

_(A/N: This idea came to me when I watched the video on "Anything Yuki can do")_

_**[Dark: Anything you can do I can do better  
I can do anything better than you  
[Daisuke: No, you can't  
[Dark: Yes, I can  
[Daisuke: No, you can't  
[Dark: Yes, I can  
[Daisuke: No, you can't  
[Dark: Yes, I can! Yes, I can!**_

[Daisuke: Anything you can be I can be greater  
Sooner or later I'm greater than you  
[Dark: No, you're not  
[Daisuke: Yes, I am  
[Dark: No, you're not  
[Daisuke: Yes, I am  
[Dark: No, you're not  
[Daisuke: Yes, I am, yes I am

[Dark: I can shoot a partridge with a single cartridge  
[Daisuke: I can get a sparrow with a bow and arrow  
[Dark: I can live on bread and cheese  
[Daisuke: And only on that?  
[Dark: Yep  
[Daisuke: So can a rat

[Dark: Any note you can reach I can go higher  
[Daisuke: I can sing anything higher than you  
[Dark: No, you can't  
[Daisuke: Yes, I can  
[Dark: No, you can't  
[Daisuke: Yes, I can  
[Dark: No, you can't  
[Daisuke: Yes, I can  
[Dark: No, you can't  
[Daisuke: Yes, I can  
[Dark: No, you can't  
[Daisuke: Yes, I can

_**[Dark: Anything you can say I can say softer  
[Daisuke: I can say anything softer than you  
[Dark: No, you can't  
[Daisuke: Yes, I can  
[Dark: No, you can't  
[Daisuke: Yes, I can  
[Dark: No, you can't  
[Daisuke: Yes, I can! Yes, I can!**_

_**[Dark: I can drink my liquor faster than a flicker  
[Daisuke: I can do it quicker and get even sicker  
[Dark: I can open any safe, (without being caught!)  
[Daisuke: No shit, so can I!  
[Dark: That's what I thought!  
[Daisuke: We're thieves!**_

[Dark: Any note you can hold I can hold longer  
[Daisuke: I can hold any note longer than you  
[Dark: No, you can't  
[Daisuke: Yes, I can  
[Dark: No, you can't  
[Daisuke: Yes, I can  
[Dark: No, you can't  
[Daisuke: Yes, I can! Yes, I can!  
[Dark: No, you can't -- Yes, you can!

_**[Dark: Anything you can say I can say faster  
[Daisuke: I can say anything faster than you  
[Dark: Noyoucan't  
[Daisuke: YesIcan  
[Dark: Noyoucan't  
[Daisuke: YesIcan  
[Dark: Noyoucan't  
[Daisuke: YesIcan  
[Dark: Noyoucan't  
[Daisuke: Yes, I can! Yes, I can!**_

_**[Daisuke: I can jump a hurdle  
[Dark: I can wear a girdle  
[Daisuke: (Gross!) I can knit a sweater  
[Dark: I can fill it better   
[Daisuke: I can do most anything  
[Dark: Can you bake a pie?  
[Daisuke: Yeah!  
[Dark: Then why can't I?**_

[Daisuke: Anything you can sing I can sing sweeter  
[Dark: I can sing anything sweeter than you  
[Daisuke: No, you can't  
[Dark: Yes, I can  
[Daisuke: No, you can't  
[Dark: Oh, yes, I can  
[Daisuke: No, you can't  
[Dark: Yes, I can  
[Daisuke: No, you can't  
[Dark: Yes, I can  
[Daisuke: No, you can't, can't  
[Dark: Yes, I can, can, can  
[Daisuke / Dark: No, you can't/ Yes, I can!  


_**Dark: **__9_

_**Daisuke: **__10_

"And the winner is…Daisuke! Yay!" Emiko stood in the doorway to Daisuke's room, clapping her hands and smiling her creepy little smile.




End file.
